Loner Life
by llomont12
Summary: I am called Cloud. I have a big decision to make. I am a loner. Loner life might appeal, no rules, no family, no where to be. But whenever something brightens up, it goes black again. I never had the option to be a clan cat. Now I have that option. Should I stick to the life i am used to or should I try what I have wanted my whole life?
1. Chapter 1

I was born. That is how I am going to start. I was born on a bright summer-ish day in new-leaf. My father was Windclan's deputy. My mother was the prettiest she-cat that all the toms were after. But she always wanted my father. And my father always wanted her. My father's name was Redpelt. He was a bright orange-red and he was very strong. My mother was called Leafheart. She was a very pretty white she-cat with blue eyes. She was so kind and would never hurt a fly. So I was born to them. I had two siblings. Mistykit and Branchkit. I was called Cloudkit. My siblings died two days after we were born. Then, one moon after my birth, there was a classic boarder battle and my father died. This tore my mother apart. She was so depressed; she became a loner by choice. She kept muttering that everyone in the clan reminded her of Redpelt. One day, I came back to our den from hunting and she was gone. I searched and searched, and then I found her at the top of a canyon. She was getting ready to jump into a heard of rhinos. "NO!" I screamed. She turned around to gaze at me. Then with a flick of her tail, she was gone. I never even found her corpse. So I set off on my own, making friends, and then losing them. I changed my name to Cloud. By now I would have been an apprentice. The first cat I met was a loner called Smokey. He was nice, but he was more of rouge than a loner. He stole fresh-kill, he killed three Riverclan kits, and then he was caught and killed. The next friend I had was a cat called Branch. He was nice enough, but I couldn't stay with him for two reasons. 1: He reminded me too much of my dead brother. 2: He found a mate and no longer cared if I was alive. The next few friends were the same. Lily (who died of green-cough), Claw (who was attacked by a badger), Bristle (who was attacked by a fox), and Rust (who was nice, but looked like my dead father and was a bit unpredictable). Then there was one friend who was different. He was called Fang. I came across him, yowling at a Shadowclan cat. "You must NEVER insult MY Raven. Apologize or DIE!" He yowled over and over again. This cat refused to apologize so; Fang gave him some cuts to think about. He saw me watching, after the Shadowclan cat headed back to his camp. "Why! Hello there!" He said. I came out of my hiding place. "I am Fang," He said. "I am Cloud," I replied. "So, where do u live?" He asked. "Nowhere," I said. "Do u want to stay with me for a while?" He asked. I nodded and he went off through the woods. I followed. He showed me his den, gave me food, introduced me to his mate (Raven) and most of all was just as upset that he was a loner as I was.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent two sunrises with Fang and Raven. Then I explored a bit around their den. I found a few other loner's dens very nearby.

One loner den I found just a few paces away, (but very well hidden) was owned by Storm and Stream. Another was owned my Wild and Silver. There was one den owned by a little cat called Moss. Then there were the ones owned by kits. There was one den owned by a cat called Breeze and another one owned by a cat called Dapple.

So I built a den of my own, in between Fang and Ravens, and Storm and Stream's. Cloud's Den. So there I lived for a few moons. But nothing good lasts. A forest fire ran wild through the dens, destroying everything. We all re-built the dens.

Then there was Sky. He had the most gorgeous white coat. He was kind and strong and was a medicine cat apprentice, about to graduate. He was out-casted for breaking the code, because he was interested in a she-cat. When she sided against him, his heart was broken.

It was love at first sight… for me at least. He showed no interest what so ever. Then he asked if I wanted to hunt with me. I said of course. For a medicine cat, he was quite the hunter. We brought back 3 squirrels, 6 mice and 1 sparrow. We put it in the fresh-kill pile (the loners all shared fresh-kill) and selected our share.

Sky picked the biggest trout in the pile and asked if I wanted to share it with him. I said of course. We both took a bite and kept eating until the whole fish was gone. "That was good," He said. Then he touches my nose with his. Oh. My. God. He likes me!

The next morning, he greeted me with a lick on the cheek. He really likes me! Then we shared a squirrel. We went to hunt, and as we were leaving, Sky rubbed his tail along my spine. He is flirting with me! After a good day of hunting, (we went to the lake and caught 7 fish. Right before we got into camp, he licked my forehead. "Will you be my mate?" He asked. I just nodded.

He nuzzled me and we shared a salmon. A few months later, I had a litter of 6 kits. Mouse, Pool, Dream, Shadow, Flow and Smoke. They were tiny and gorgeous. Mouse was white with gray-ish patches, Pool was cream, Dream was white, Rain was gray, Smoke was gray, and Flow was black.

We lived in the loner camp for a while. Sky trained Mouse as a medicine cat. I assigned the other cats in the camp to the kits for training. Like I said, nothing good lasts and as out kits would have been apprentices, foxes attacked Shadow. The next morning, he died. A day later, Flow was hit by a monster, and died. About a moon later, Smoke caught white-cough, and died a few days later.

Three kits dead in two moons. White-cough spread around the loners and most died. Fang and Ravenwing survived. Soon, Dream decided to try and join a clan. When she crossed a boarder, a cat from shadowclan killed her. Starclan must be thinking, "4 down 2 to go."

About three moons went by and all was fine. Fang and Ravenwing had their kits. Rock, Cinder and Tree. All happy, healthy kits. More moons passed and our kits grew up. Pool began mating with Rock. All was good, for a while at least.


	3. Chapter 3

One day I went to hunt. The sun was warm and the prey was plentiful. I walked toward the lake, kicking stones with my paws as I walk. I come by a little den and I go inside. I was wondering what was in the den. Maybe it was another loner. I was wrong.

In the den, a mother fox was with 4 almost full grown baby foxes. They lunge at me and I yowl for help. The fight was not fair. It was 5 foxes against 1 cat. I backed away from then den, only to unsettle a pile of rocks and send them tumbling down on top of me.

That was the day I died.


	4. Chapter 4

I saw cats with stars on their fur. I looked down at my own paws. I had stars too. "Am I in starclan?" I said. A gray cat with stars padded up to me, she nodded, and then waved her paw and I blacked out. I saw the rocks above me. _Oh, no!_

I saw the rocks moving. What? The rocks above me and shifted aside and there stood the love of my life. Sky. He looked down at me and expected to see my dead body. He smiles and purrs. Then he helped my up and we walked back to the den.

I saw only two nests. "Sky where are Pool and Mouse?" I asked. Greif flooded Sky's eyes. "Mouse ran away and Pool and Rock were hunting and they just disappeared." I groan. I would never see Mouse's playful grin or hear Pool's loud happy purring. I plop down on the nest.

A few moons later, I was pregnant. In another few moons, we were expecting to have three new kits. Sky walked into the den. He licks my forehead. "Sky, if I told you I was taking the kits to a clan, what would you say?" I ask

"I would say that I would miss you and the kits," He answered. All kindness was gone. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean that if you take the kits and yourself to a clan, I would not go with you. End of conversation." I didn't want to make him more upset.


	5. Chapter 5

I licked the tiny heads of my three kits. Their names are Lunar, Breeze and Blossom. Lunar is a tiny golden she-cat. Breeze is white and Lunar is cream. Sky nuzzled me and we gaze at our new kits.

One day, a strange cat comes into the loner camp. She said her name is Baby. All the loners voted to give her a new name. They gave her the name Icesong. She explained that her twoleg's house burned down and they died. We all helped Icesong build a den and she became a loner.

One day, I was cleaning out the den with the kits and I heard yowling form outside. I walk out and see Sky and a cat yowling. The cat looked like Sky, just a bit less fluffy and she-cat. They were arguing. I walked up next to Sky.

"Please come! It is too dangerous out on your own and carrying kits!" The cat shook her head and hissed. "And who is this?" She said. "My mate. But you haven't seen me in moons so you wouldn't know!" Sky yowled back.

"What is going on?" I asked. "Cloud get back in the den," Sky answered. I didn't move. "Now!" He yowled and pushed me away. I still didn't move. His eyes turned red. Was that just the light? Or did Sky's eyes really turn red.

The cat that I later found out was his sister left. Sky went back in the den and roughly began grooming the kits. "Sky, I already groomed then," I said softly. He stopped grooming, then he turned his back to me and stalked off, muttering "I need to get away from my horrible life."

A few minutes later, I realized what Sky was planning to do. I rushed off, following his scent to see where he went. Fang and Raven were watching the kits. I followed Sky's scent through Thunderclan territory, then Shadowclan territory, then I found him by some twoleg nests.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sky!" I called. No answer. "Sky!" I called louder. He looked at me, and then ran. I followed him. He went into a two-leg house. I ran after him, calling. He ran up the stairs and into a room. By now, Icesong was right behind me.

I saw Sky turn around to look at me. "Why are you following me?" He said. His eyes still seemed to be red, even in the dark room. "Because I love you-" I began, but he cut me off. "Well I don't love you so can you go away?"

He said in a very harsh tone. "Sky-" I began again. "Go! Or fight," He said. I squared my shoulders. "I don't want to hurt you," I said. "Of course you don't you weak, little _kit,_" He said. I was shocked. Then he lunged at me.

He barreled into me at full force. I was knocked across the room. I heard a loud crack, which I thought was my rib. "Sky! What are you doing?" Icesong yowled. "Explaining," He said. Then he swiped his paw across my face. I felt blood trickle down into my eye. I was blinded, helpless.

Icesong lunged at Sky. "Sky I can't believe you!" She shouted. I feel blood dripping from my nose. I curl into a ball, despite the rib. "Get up and fight you weakling," Sky said. I curl tighter. "Sky you MONSTER!" Icesong yowls as she barrels on top on Sky.

Sky was surprised. Icesong pinned him down and banged his head against the hard stone floor. His eyes changed color. Now they were blue like normal. "Icesong what are you doing?" Sky yowled.

"Murdering you for hurting your mate!" She shouted. "Cloud? Where is she? Where am I?" He said. Icesong kept him pinned. "Take. A. Look." She said.

Sky looked at me. He saw the pool of blood I was curled up in. "Cloud!" He yowled, pushing Icesong off. "You d-did t-this," I stuttered. I curled up even tighter, afraid he will attack. "What! I would never-" Sky begins. "Well you did," Icesong interrupts.

"I love Cloud, I would never ever hurt her," He explains. "Icesong, did you see his eyes?" I said. "No I was more worried about him killing you," Icesong said. "I think he was in a trance. His eyes were red when he tried to kill me and they went back to normal just now," I said. We all get up and Icesong helps me back to the den.

Icesong still didn't trust Sky. Sky went to find a very rare herb that would help my rib. I never realized how strong he was. He kept saying how sorry he was. eHe He


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I will not spoil it and say if Cloud dies or not though. I don't know where I got heard of rhinos though… **___

Sky came back a few days later and explained that the herb's healing process would take 3 days. He told me to lie down in my nest and he began applying the herb to my rib.

It was not an herb I have seen before. He chewed it. Then applied it to my rib, then let it dry. Then he wiped it off with wet moss and dried it with dry moss. Then he wrapped my whole upper body in cobweb.

The next hour, he repeated the process, beginning with unwrapping the cobweb. It was a long three days but starclan healed me in that time. I was so happy to be able to move again. If I were in a clan I would have been considered a senior warrior by then. That idea scared me.

Soon, Lunar trained to heal with Sky. One day, I came back from hunting and saw Icesong standing in my family's den. "Icesong-" I began but then I saw blood dripping from her mouth.

"Icesong!" I yowled. She had killed Blossom. She had murdered my kit. "How could you?" I yowled. She just laughed. It was an evil, cold, cold laugh. She ran out of the den and I let her go.

I knelt over Blossom's dead body. I brought the body outside and put it in the lake. This is what cats do with their dead. They let nature claim the body when the spirit goes to starclan.

I decided to train Breeze to defend herself. Whenever Sky and Lunar trained, I trained Breeze. We hunted and battled, until I decided she was old enough to defend our family.

I was getting older too. Sky let Lunar take over the loner medicine den too. We both were aging.


	8. Chapter 8

Breeze was hunting and Lunar was sorting herbs. Sky and I were dozing in the sun. Breeze came back, empty pawed. So did all the other cats in the loner camp.

Slowly, all the cats starved. There were only five other cats in the camp left. Raven, Fang, Cinder, Stone and Stream. Plus Sky, Lunar, Breeze and I.

There was no prey and all the cats debated about what to do. Stream went to Windclan to beg for some food. Windclan had the same problem. They killed Stream for hunting on Windclan territory.

Then came Raven. Raven went to beg for food from Riverclan. Riverclan had plenty of fish and when Raven said that the loners were starving, they killed her for coming to them and asking.

Stone was getting annoyed. Soon the loner fought against each clan, one at a time. We found out that there were other loner camps hanging out in the woods near ours.

They were starving too and were willing to fight for hunting rights. We lost to each clan, one by one. Then we went to the Tribe of Rushing Water. They had plenty of fresh-kill and we stayed with them for a while.

They were friendly and welcomed out loner group. At this point there were seven new Tribe cats.

We all got Tribe names too. Sky became Sky that Hangs Over Head. Blossom became Blossom that comes before Flower. Lunar became Flower that Looks at the Sun. I became Cloud that Seeks the Sun.

With our new clan, we lived happily. For a while.


	9. Last Chapter

**Sorry In the ****previous chapter, I forgot Blossom died. Whatever Blossom does, think that it is Breeze who I forgot to put in. When Blossom gets her name, think that it is Breeze. Breeze's name is Breeze that Rushes Through the Trees.**

Lunar found a mate. She was in love with a cave-guard tom in the Tribe called Pine that Touches the Sky. Lunar and Pine became mates and had two kits. Otter that Swims in the Stream and Fish that Shines in the Sunlight.

Sky and I became elders and the cats that were in the loner clan went to starclan. They were all older than Sky and I. Except for Fang. Cinder and Fang were the last in the loner clan other than my family.

There were other Elders. Sky and I were friends with them. Soon, Cinder left the Tribe. She ran away. Tribe life just wasn't for her. Fang died soon after.

Then Sky. Sky was a bit older than me. Not much though. Sky died in his sleep one night. I was not the same since.

We put Sky's body in the river. He would be in starclan by now. I hoped he was happy there.

The next few days dragged by. So we joined a sort of clan. That is all I had ever wanted. I wanted to love more than just my family. I wanted to protect more than just my family. I wanted to be cared for more than just my family.

Now, as I drift off to sleep, I realize, maybe this was my destiny.


	10. Second Book Yes or No?

Comment yes if you think I should write a sequal to this story. Comment no if you think I should leave it the way it is.


End file.
